Wild force next step
by Katlin Dragoon
Summary: what happens if a new evil arrives and the Wild Force team is gather back into action along with some help of very special people


Next chapter of power rangers Wild Force

This story takes place after the last epsiode of Wild Force.

It has been 8 years since Princess Shayla toke the rangers morphers and vest/jackets to the Animarum. Where she sleeps waiting for a new evil force to awaken. She is suddleing awaking by the red lion roaring. Shayla rushes over to the sacred water witch is nearly expolding with water, once it settled down down she see the Orgs bothers. Vorgs coming out of the darkness which was sealed by her sister.

Shayla wishes that she didn't need to disturbe the onrinal Wild Force Rangers's lives again they were by normal people for once, but the Earth needs them again. She uses the power of Animurium to summon them to her on the isalnd. Cole, Alyssa, Danny, Max, adn Taylor were shocked when they realized that they were back on Animurium, but also overjoyed by the reaion. Cole was the first to step forward and asked Shayla " What has happened to the Earth that are needed again.

Princess Shayla tells the ranger that her sister Shanetila was in the middle of a war with an evil force called Vorgs. Also she sacrificed herself to seal them away into the outer lands of all realms. Something has cause the to brake so they ore now free to reak habite on the Earth and their target is Turtle Cove.

Shayla and once again Wild Force Rangers are trusted back into another inheratied war similer to the org war that they went through 8 year ago. Princess Shayla returnes their power and they get started right away. THe Rangers battled a few Vorgs over the next few days, but they were barely mangeing to defeat them. They were getting woundedto much to where Shayla told them " You need Merrick and more help .

They asked Shayla "Where is Merrick then and why hasn't he came to help us." She replyed by tellin them that he is in Blue Bay Harbor and don't know when he will be back to help us. It has been 3 days later ad Merrick didn't know what to do, he loves Shayla more then anything. He was also hurt by her telling him to leave 8 years ago. Merick fanilly couldn't take is any longer he made his way back to Turtle Cove to be with his love.

Princess Shayla sees that Merrick has returned to Turtle Cove abd is making his way to the same spot were she told him the leave. She rushes to meet him,only to find a Vorg instead of her beloved proctecter. At that point Shayla had no chioce but to fight she Vorg untill her beloved protecter showes up to save her. AS Merrick gets closer he hears Shayla scream, the Vorg has hit her hard with whatever weapon he had. He rushes to his Princess as he gets there she is nearly on the ground with blood streaming down one arm.

The Vorg is about to make another attack on Princess Shayla, but Merrick is too fast for the Vorg. He runs over picks his Princess up into his arms and quickly doges the attack.

Shayla is reavled to see him. She hands him his morpher, for him to finsh defeating the org and also to proctect her easer. Merrick gets straight to the point, he morphs into the Luner Wolf Rangers and takes care of the Vorg. His left arm gets injured in the processes but he still has strength to get his princess back to safety. Before he gets her back to stafely while he was fighting Shayla collapised on ground due to her over fight the Vorg before Merrick got there. Merrick picks her up and carries her to the Anumiarum where the others of the team are at.

The minute that they see Princess Shayla wounded and sleeping in Merricks arm they leave for the night to allow them some time alone. Merrick carries his Princess to her bed where she sleeps for the night, he waits for her at her bedside to wake up. He also banged her arm and was taking care of the wound.

Shayla sleeps untill the middle of the next day. She finds Merrick sitting beside her bed barly awake. "Merrick have been watching over me all night." HIs reply was "Yes my darling Princess." Shayla smiles but also blushes a deep red that Merrick sees. Merrick then startles her by saying " I love you Princess and always have for a long time, but do you have the same feeling for me as I do for you." She didnt reply but instead it her turn to shock him, she moved closer to him, wrapped her arms aroud his neck and pulled him to where their lips touched eachother. The fanilly got there first kiss.

Merrick didn't move but got his answer placing his hands on her waist he draws her closer to him for another kiss, deeping it has they share eachothers love. Shayla was the one to brake the spell, only due to the fact that they others were going to show up . Sure enough the did and was pleased to see Princess Shayla awake and her arm healing.

It was alyssa who came up to Shayla and Merrick and said " since Merrick is now with us do we have anough power of do we need more for this was." Shayla replyed by saying " we still need help from 10 humans who are willing to help us, but these aren't your everyday humans they each are differnt from the rest."

With that said another Vorg attacks the people of Turtle Cove, the Rangers already on there way. when they get to the spot they see about a 23 year old female aready battling the Vorg. They help and defected the monster a little quiker then what they normal do. Then they relized that the female beening Katlin Dragoon was faster then anyone they have seen. After they cleaned up the mess from this fight they take Katlin to see Princess Shayla.

On the Animarium Katlin tells them " I'm the Vampire Queen of the Central tribe. As well has hunting monster down who have attacked my village and killed half my tribe. Those monster just happend to be Vogs, Shayla and the rangers welcome Katlin to help in any way possiable and that she can stay with them on Animarium.


End file.
